


Homecoming

by FatCuddlySeal



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCuddlySeal/pseuds/FatCuddlySeal
Summary: After a month of working away from his castle, what happens when Howl comes home to find Sophie bathing in a small pond in their secret garden? A smutty idea on what happens a few months down the road after the happy ending in Howl's Moving Castle.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: PURELY SMUT AHEAD!!! All characters do not belong to me.

Sophie stirred as she felt something soft and warm press flush against the length of her body. It was moving sensually against her lips as well. Sophie’s eyes flickered open slowly, slightly disoriented from her short nap. She was met with smiling clear blue eyes, eyes she would recognize anytime, anywhere.

“Howl, you’re finally home!!!” she yelped, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer. She could feel his amused laugh rumbling through his chest as his arms crisscrossed behind her back and his hands moved to rest at her waist, returning her euphoric hug. “Sophie love, I missed you too much to be away for long” Howl murmured against her ear, lips feathering its outer shell and sending pleasant shivers down Sophie’s back.

“I missed you too,” Sophie said shyly, speaking into his neck. He smirked and pressed a loving kiss onto her ear, fingers tracing lazy circles on her bare back. “I know you did. That’s why I came home earlier than planned. But what I didn’t expect to come home to was my very naked wife bathing alone in our secret garden. You’ve become quite daring in my absence,” he teased her, voice turning deep and seductive.

She pushed away from him immediately, a faint pink blush starting to creep across her cheeks. “I wasn’t… I didn’t… know y-you would come back… so soon…,” she stuttered, voice gradually becoming quieter with every word she uttered. For a moment, she glanced into his smiling eyes, which were slowly becoming heavy lidded with arousal and looked down in embarrassment at the petals floating in the clear pond water. It was probably the only thing keeping her somewhat shielded from Howl’s eyes.

Howl laughed merrily and pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling her hair. “Don’t be ashamed, love. It was a pleasant surprise. Plus, it’s easier for me to ravish you.” He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, “Exactly what I planned to do to you the moment I came home.” He gave her a tantalizing lick, beginning from the upper rim of her ear right down to the lobe, nibbling slightly along the way.

Sophie shifted restlessly, water sloshing slightly and lapping against the sides of the pond. She turned to face Howl, arousal and impatience urging her to make her move. She lifted herself slightly out of the water, the upper curve of her full breasts now visible above the water much to Howl’s delight. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him lower into the water and straddled him. She lowered herself onto him, soft breasts melding to his hard chest. Howl suppressed a groan from the feel of her pressed against him. How he had missed her…

He placed one hand at her waist, supporting her in case she slipped against the mossy pond bed beneath them, and the other caressed the nape of her neck, tangling with her loose wet hair and gently massaging her soft skin. She smirked, pleased at the new position. She could already feel the beginnings of his hardness brushing against her feminine folds and she was determined to make him even hotter than he had her.

She pressed her mouth to his, kissing him slowly, lips moving sensuously against his. She let herself settle fully onto him and started a rhythmic grinding as she occupied his lips. He moaned into her mouth, aroused by the contact and feeling himself hardening further. Sophie smiled against his lips and let her tongue snake into his mouth to tangle with his. She could taste a slight sweet minty taste, which left her wanting more as she slowly traced his teeth with her tongue.

Howl pulled her waist closer to his, dragging his stiff cock back and forth against her folds. His fingers at her neck dug into her hair and pressed her mouth more fully against his as he kissed her back passionately, tongue twirling lazily together with hers. She whimpered softly, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of him against her sex and his tongue rubbing sensually against hers. His tongue gradually took over their play, coaxing hers back into her mouth. He licked her plump swollen lips, tasting the flavor that was uniquely hers. Vanilla…

His tongue delved into her mouth, tickling her roof and running along her upper, then lower row of teeth. She moaned, aroused by his thorough exploration, and started to suck on his tongue, encouraging it to go deeper. Howl growled at the suction, and he grew even harder, unable to stop himself from imagining it on other parts of his body. His hands moved up to her chest, each grasping a breast and molding them gently. Sophie’s mouth left his in a pleasured gasp, head thrown slightly backwards, as she felt his hands stroking her sensitive breasts. He savored the enticing sight above him, full round breasts jiggling slightly in his hands as she continued her purely sexual grinding against his rock-hard cock. She looked back down at him as his hands continued his relentless sensual massage. He returned her stare, heavy lidded blue eyes burning intensely into her own brown ones, which were hazy with pleasure. She bit back a moan as she took in his expression. Hungry, voracious even…

He sat up higher and took this chance to suckle on the soft flesh between her collar bone and neck, his hands still squeezing her swinging, aching breasts. Sophie bit back a moan as she felt him suck her hard just below her jaw while his rough finger pads brushed over nipples. He sucked hard enough to leave a mark and then, ran his tongue gently over the tender spot, caressing the slightly purple bruise which was beginning to form. Just at that moment, his thumbs and forefingers pinched her nipples and twisted slightly, sending electric jolts down to her soaking clit. Sophie bit her lip, suppressing a whimper of delight. She could feel the walls of her pussy clamping down, seeking to pull him deep into her depths.

He looked back up into her hazel eyes and said, “Don’t hold back, Sophie. I want to hear you. I dreamed of your voice every night you weren’t beside me.” Sophie blushed harder and Howl smiled at her, loving her innocence. He gazed back down at her beautiful breasts, which in their current position were at his eye level. Moving his eyes back up to hers, he kissed the underside of her left breast, nibbling and suckling slightly. His gaze never leaving Sophie’s, he nibbled all around her breast and finally moved to the peak, exhaling his breath onto it. Sophie shivered again, from both the feeling that blossomed out from her nipple and Howl’s intense, heavy lidded gaze.

He smirked and his tongue moved slowly out of his mouth and onto her areola. It swirled around her nipple once, twice, three times, before his mouth descended onto her. Sophie gasped and her back arched of its own accord, trying to feel more of that pleasurable tingling everywhere. Howl’s right hand held her arched back as if trying to force more of her breast into his mouth and his left hand started stroking her other breast again. He dragged his tongue back and forth lazily against her nipple, savoring the hard and pebbled texture around it. Sophie mewled weakly, as she took in the sight of Howl’s lips stretched around her breast while also feeling what his wicked tongue was doing to her within. Her hands travelled up to his raven black hair and laced into the strands to pull him even tighter against her.

“Howl… what you’re doing… feels… so good,” she whimpered through labored breaths. In response, Howl started sucking on her nipple in earnest, tongue twirling around and squeezing it, while his left hand twisted the other nipple on her right breast. Sophie screamed at the sudden intense onslaught and thrashed in his arms. He held her tight and fervently switched his mouth to her other twin mound, sucking her nipple into his mouth while his tongue kept lapping at it, as if he meant to squeeze milk from the soft flesh. His right hand immediately went to her left nipple, tweaking and twisting it between his fingers.

Sophie’s body couldn’t take much more and she whited out for a second, mouth open in a silent scream. She could feel her insides pulsing and squeezing, liquid suddenly flooding her and gushing out through her nether lips. Howl held her taut body against him and gently licked and caressed her breasts, carrying her through her orgasm.

Howl moved her slowly into the water as he, in turn, hovered above her, waiting patiently while she came down from her high. “Howl…?” Sophie murmured as her eyes flickered open. “I’m here, love,” Howl kissed her lips chastely. “I love you,” she said simply and smiled as her sweet brown eyes focused on him. “And me you,” he dotted her jaw with kisses moving from her right to her left ear.

His hand trailed down to the apex between her thighs, brushing her wiry gauze of hair before cupping her burning sex in the palm of his hand. Sophie gasped, still sensitive after her recent orgasm. She was suddenly fully aware of his long fingers travelling slowly through her folds, searching for the small sensitive jewel hidden within it. Howl’s heated eyes never left hers while he performed his tantalizing treasure hunt though her sex and Sophie felt her walls clench hard, more of her honey gushing out from her pussy. She shuddered as his fingers blatantly pushed her folds apart and rubbed all around her slit. He would have completely exposed her to anyone watching their love making, save for the fact that the lower part of her body was under water.

His thumb finally found her clitoris while his four other fingers fluttered around her drenched hole. He growled, enjoying the feel of her slippery essence coating his fingers as they roved her nether lips. With the sheer amount of it, he was almost surprised that the small pond was not yet filled with her sweet honey. Almost. His thumb started caressing and gliding over her engorged button while his middle and ring finger entered her hole slowly, never taking his gaze away from hers. Sophie whimpered and brought her hands up to her face in embarrassment, trying to hide from his intense stare. Even though he had entered her a few times already, whether with his fingers or his cock, she still couldn’t be rid of her embarrassment. Howl growled as he saw her trying to hide, “Sophie, stop. I want to see you. I want to see your cheeks burning and your swollen lips parting while feeling me come into you. I want to see your eyes turning hazy as you feel me deep inside you, stroking the walls of your pussy. Don’t hide from me, love. I want to see all of you.”

Sophie stiffened at his words but eventually relented, sighing and allowing her hands to fall to his chest. She could never deny him anything, no matter how much embarrassment it caused her. She mock pouted as she met his gaze yet again and Howl chuckled at her expression. He kissed her lovingly on her forehead and said, “Don’t worry baby, I will let you be on top the next time we make love, ok? You can stare at me all you want then.” She huffed, “That isn’t much of an incentive though. You’d be enjoying the attention then. Why not… you let me do anything I want to you the next time?” she suggested coyly with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Howl almost choked, surprised at this side of her. She had never requested to be in charge before. It could be fun. “Anything for you, love,” he kissed and nibbled her nose. “It’s a promise, then,” Sophie giggled with mirth. “You’re getting naughtier, Sophie. You must have missed this a lot,” Howl murmured smoothly as his two fingers started thrusting into her while his thumb rubbed all around her clitoris, pushing against it every time he thrust into her. Sophie gasped but managed to ground out through her teeth, “I missed… this… too much… so much so… I dreamt about it… every night… you were away.”

Howl smirked lazily, fingers thrusting into her faster and harder while his thumb worked her clitoris hard, wanting to reward her confession. He was extremely pleased that she could now readily admit what she felt and wanted. The first year of their marriage, she was so shy she wouldn’t even let him look at her face as he made love to her. Her walls clenched around his fingers, her body mistaking his fingers for his cock and trying to milk him. Fuck… she was so tight. So drenched. It was a waste that they were submerged in water. He wanted to taste her fluids, but no matter, he would drink them to his heart’s content later. Now, all that mattered was that she felt his love and all the pleasure that he had to give her. Sophie’s eyes went into her head and she thrashed as his fingers drilled into her faster and faster, water splashing everywhere. Some went into Howl’s eyes and his hand stopped moving, distracted by the stinging water. His free hand rubbed at his eyes and he shook his head, long black hair sending droplets flying on to the petals of the flowers nearby.

Sophie whined, thinking that Howl was teasing her. She had been so close to another orgasm. All of a sudden, Howl lifted her from the water and she scrambled to put her arms and legs around him, in case she should fall. He was stepping out of the pond. “Howl…? Where are we going?” she asked, not happy at her near orgasm being interrupted. Howl smirked down at her, noting the peeved tone of her question. He knew she had been extremely close to exploding again and hadn’t meant to stop her, but this was also favorable. Delaying her impending orgasm would mean that it hit her harder and more violently the next time. Deliberately using foul words to arouse her, he said, “We’re doing it on the grass and flowers. The water is too distracting, and I can’t thoroughly enjoy fucking you if the water keeps getting into my eyes.”

Her face immediately turned red at his crass language, but her vagina pulsed almost violently, more liquid cascading out from her hole and swollen nether lips. Howl placed her gently on a soft patch of young grass and hovered above her, kissing her deeply on the mouth. As their tongues tangled together, he brought his cock up to her pussy and ran the length of it along her folds, coating himself in her essence. Sophie whimpered and mewled into his mouth.

“Hush, baby. I’m going in now.”

He stopped kissing her and rested on his forearms to support himself just slightly above her. Howl angled himself and pushed forward gently, parting Sophie’s folds and slit, his eyes never leaving hers. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were hooded, feeling every hard inch of his thick prick entering her and rubbing erotically against her walls. Howl moved slow, savoring the feeling of her hot wet pussy pulsing around him. Every time he entered her, she always felt incredibly tight. But after almost a month of not seeing her, not making love to her, she was… unbelievable… He groaned.

“Baby, you’re so tight… I’m worried I’ll come before I can even move,” Howl ground out, his chuckle strained with the effort of containing himself. Sophie was breathless and she could only respond with a lazy smirk as she wiggled her hips, urging him to faster sheathe himself in her completely. Howl moaned with the movement, feeling himself grow even harder in her, if that was even possible. Just as he gave the final push into her, the tip of his penis kissing her cervix, Sophie gasped and shuddered, a mini orgasm overtaking her. Howl gritted his teeth and held absolutely still as her walls pulsed a gentle rhythm around him, afraid that he would come too soon and ruin the fun. He kissed her cheek chastely, waiting for her to ride out her small swell of pleasure. Drops of sweat fell from his brow and soaked into the roots of Sophie’s hair at her forehead. The effort with which he needed to hold himself back…

“Baby… please move…” Sophie gasped breathlessly. Howl smirked at the sound of her breathy voice and thought of a sinful idea. He leaned down so that his mouth was just beside her ear and murmured darkly, “Tell me what you want me to do you in the dirtiest way you could ever say it.” Sophie blushed as red as a tomato as she heard what her beloved said and turned to stare at him with an incredulous and reproachful look through her heavy-lidded eyes. It didn’t have quite the effect she’d planned as Howl smirked uncaringly at her and moved in to press his lips against hers, licking her swollen lips tantalizingly.

All of a sudden, Sophie lifted her hips in an attempt to grind her pelvis against his. Howl, however, had anticipated this, and moved back simultaneously, pulling himself out of her smoothly. Sophie gasped as she felt him exit her, feeling an empty void within herself where he had previously been nestled. Howl chuckled and shifted his hands so that they were restraining her wrists. He again lowered himself, moving his cock to brush erotically up and down against her folds, occasionally allowing his head to grind against her clit. Sophie whined and tried to free herself but to no avail. She gave up and glared at him instead.

Howl smiled at her sweetly and his eyes turned puppy-like as he said to her the one magical word he knew would make her give in to him.

“Pleaseee...”

Sophie glowered at him. Stupid idiotic husband… always teasing me… always getting me to give in… She never could deny him anything. She closed her eyes in annoyance, brows bunching together into a frown, as she thought about what to say to him. Howl started suckling her left nipple again, all the while continuing sliding his penis against her pussy. She shivered and arched into his mouth, feeling her honey continuing to trickle out of her hole and soaking him completely as he moved.

Howl stared at her all the while her eyes were closed. She was exquisite, eyelashes curling alluringly, hair mussed and splayed around her head like a silver halo, pink swollen lips parting slightly. Her lush breasts were heaving up and down and wobbling slightly with each labored breath she took, extended rose pink nipples inviting him to suck and nibble. He could feel her honey seeping out of her pussy with each slow grind against her.

“I… want you… to fuck me,” her eyes opened as she started off shyly. “Shove your dick into my pussy and ram it all the way in. Keep drilling me hard and fast until I can’t tell where you stop and where I begin. I want to feel your balls slapping against me as you fuck me. I want to feel you pulsing and spilling yourself in me when you come. I want every drop of your milk in me and don’t you dare think about pulling out before that.”

For a few seconds, Howl just stared at the woman below him, mouth agape. Her crimson face and chest looked like it would combust anytime, with how much she was blushing. Then, he roared as he released her hands and threw back his head. Sophie turned on her side below him, hands covering her face in embarrassment as Howl laughed. She knew she shouldn’t have said it. How much of an idiot was she…

Howl, having recovered from his laughing fit, leaned down and struggled slightly with Sophie to pry her hands from her face. He pressed his lips to hers, kiss comforting yet hungry. “Sophie love, don’t be shy. I was just surprised that you would come up with a long speech for me. Pleasantly surprised mind you,” Howl kissed her nose lovingly, “I love you the way you are, shyness, quirks and all. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are perfect the way you are.”

When Sophie finally deigned to look up at him, she was looking up directly into his warm blue eyes. So warm that she could feel the heat of his tenderness and love emanating and pressing against every inch of her moist skin. She shivered minutely and swallowed, shifting so that she was sitting up slightly on her elbows and her mouth was just beside Howl’s ear. She purred, pleading with him to, “Make love to me, Howl.”

He growled and shuddered, at both her words and sultry voice. He moved his head, kissing her fervently on her lips and murmured, “Yes, my queen. As you wish.” He couldn't stand it anymore! He had to be in her! He aimed true and plunged his cock into her hole in one stroke, until he was once again completely surrounded by her. Sophie keened into his mouth, unable to contain the pleasure and joy at being connected intimately with him. Or maybe she just couldn’t be bothered to keep quiet anymore and wanted to announce to the world her love for this man that was so deeply lodged within her.

Howl started moving steadily, her honey lubricating him and easing his thrusting movements within her. She was so drenched that Howl felt like he was drowning in her. His heavy lidded ocean blue eyes stared into her hazy golden brown ones as he moved, entranced by her beauty, her smell, the feel of her vagina and cervix squeezing and kissing his cock as he moved within her. He wouldn’t have minded moving in her for forever… This was where he belonged. Making love to her in unending euphoria…

Sophie stared up at her lover as he pumped tirelessly into her. So handsome… those eyes which were as clear as the skies but also deep as the sea… the sharp upturned nose… the sensually curved mouth. She lifted her toned arms to wrap around his neck, fingers twining and entangling in his damp shoulder length hair, guiding his head down towards her for a long deep kiss.

As their tongues intertwined in a fierce but tender dance, Sophie wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted her hips in time with Howl’s, encouraging him to go faster. He noticed her picking up the pace and could feel her walls starting to tighten around him. Howl growled and started pumping a different rhythm into her, faster, stronger. His hips snapped against hers every time he moved in, jarring her body deliciously and making her bewitching breasts bounce. As per her lewd requests earlier, his balls thumped against her bottom with every shove into her.

“Oh God… it’s… so good… Howl… I’m so close… please… more…” Sophie begged shamelessly. Howl continued the new rhythm, albeit at a faster pace, almost drilling into her tight pussy. He gritted his teeth unwilling to come with her as he wanted to have his way with her one last time before he did. With a final violent push, his cock rammed against her cervix, kissing her intimately in her most private place, and sent her tumbling over the edge. At the same time, Howl smashed his lips against hers, swallowing her scream which vibrated throughout his body and soul. Her walls clamped down so hard on his cock that he was astounded he hadn’t yet come with her as he continued to fuck her, prolonging her intense pleasure. She started pulsing violently around him after releasing him, trying to milk him of his seed. Howl groaned and cursed as he stilled within her, praying for the squeezing to lighten so that he could fuck her one more time.

Sophie moaned as her body came down from the high, still feeling her pussy fluttering gently around Howl. She was entirely relaxed and glowing with post-coital bliss. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off when she felt another hard thrust into her. She yelped as she felt Howl still hard as ever in her. Her eyes shot open and she stared unbelievingly at him. How could he not have come…

“I can’t! Howl!! It’s too soon after the last! You’re going to kill me!” she screamed as he started thrusting in and out of her fervently. As Howl started drilling his cock into her sopping fuck hole, he leant closer, bringing his mouth to her ear and purred darkly, “Come on Sophie love, you know you want it. And I still have yet to pour my milk into you as per your dirty request. I wouldn’t dare to pull out now.” Sophie sobbed with every word he uttered into her ear.

With this, he started shoving and ramming his cock forcefully into her. He grabbed her legs and hoisted it up so that her knees were beside his ears with her calves dangling uselessly behind him. He continued hammering into her. Sophie immediately felt the difference with the change in position. With every jab in, he rammed against her most sensitive spot, making her scream in ecstacy. At this point, she could only lie there and let him fuck her like his toy, all strength in her limbs gone from her previous orgasm.

Howl’s heart was singing as he heard her screaming for him. He continued ravaging and fucking her, pumping into her at an almost inhuman pace. So close… he was so close… Harder… Faster…

His could feel his cock starting to bulge, a telltale sign that he was about to come. He leaned down against Sophie and ground out urgently, “Sophie, I’m going to finish fucking your dirty pussy and fill you with my fucking seed. I order you to come with me. Now.” Sophie moaned and he could feel her pussy clenching around his cock in answer. He was drilling and slamming his hips almost brutally into hers as he neared the end, bringing both of them to the edge rapidly.

Howl growled as his testicles contracted violently and his cock finally grew to its final size and burst within Sophie, his burning hot milk spurting out and hitting her walls savagely. Feeling his essence shooting deep within her, Sophie screamed for the last time as she reached her mind-shattering peak as well and her pussy started spasming around his spewing cock, trying to milk as much seed from him as possible. Howl roared as he simultaneously felt both his cock spurting out semen and her walls crushing him. He jerked his hips sporadically against hers, back arching as he tried to stuff his cock into the deepest parts of her, some animal instinct within him making him push deep so as to impregnate her.

As they came down from their high, Howl lowered himself on his elbows and started kissing Sophie all over. Cheeks, neck, shoulders, breasts. He could still feel his cock pulsing within her as his balls emptied out whatever essence he had left.

After a few minutes, Sophie mumbled drowsily and somewhat hoarsely, “That was the best fucking you ever gave me. I think I may have pulled a muscle with all the coming that I did.” Howl chuckled darkly. That was… entirely possible and he made a note to summon their house doctor to examine her if there was any sign of that. But for now… 

He pulled out of her, his cock now flaccid, as he trailed kisses down her body. He made sure to kiss and massage her waist and hips gently, as an apology for the stunt he’d pulled earlier by almost fucking her to death. He reached her swollen flower at the apex of her legs and he stared hungrily at the now gaping freshly fucked hole that was oozing both his white milk and her translucent honey. Oh man… He could already feel a stirring within him from the sight of it. Hmmm… he might need to go another round with her back at the castle… Maybe in the shower...

He cupped her sex and she mewled softly. He murmured sweet nothings to calm her as his forefinger and middle finger slid into her to scoop out some of their love juices. He started massaging her mound and spreading it everywhere, loving the evidence of his claiming her being marked all over her. She was as drenched as one could be after a heavy round of sex.

He simultaneously dragged himself back up her body, while cupping and massaging her folds at the same time. He kissed her forehead and said, “You’re beautiful, Sophie baby. I’ll never love anyone else as much as I love you.” Sophie mumbled something unintelligible and drifted off into a light slumber. Howl smiled at her sweet serene face. 

“Sleep, Sophie. We’ll have forever to enjoy each other,” he mumbled as he tucked her close into the crook of his body, eyes beginning to shutter and mind drifting off as well, in the afterglow of what they had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Its the first time I'm actually writing this kind of *cough* perverted *cough* stories, so please forgive me if it's bad. I'd love to hear your comments. Too long/short? Too boring? Should I add more details in like feelings and thoughts and stuff?
> 
> On another note, I'm on the hunt for more animes to watch. If you know any good ones, recommend away :D
> 
> Until next time. FatCuddlySeal signing out!


End file.
